


Future’s End

by MissScorp



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Loyalty, Post-Canon, Youthful offenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissScorp/pseuds/MissScorp
Summary: Jim Gordon dropped off four boys to the Gotham City summer camp. He ended up with four boys and a girl when he returned to pick them up.





	Future’s End

How he got himself roped into this, Jim didn’t know. Not that he minded. Well, not that he minded _much_. Dropping four boys off at a summer day program wasn’t putting him out any. He fully supported the program, thought it one of the better ideas that the city council had come up with lately. It kept them off the streets and out of trouble. 

There was just one small problem. 

He dropped off _four_ boys that morning and was given _four_ boys _and_ a girl at pick-up. 

“Hey, uh, she’s not one of the ones I dropped off this morning,” he tried to tell the counselor who walked the kids out. “You’ve made a mistake here.” 

“There’s no mistake, Commissioner Gordon.” 

“No mistake?” One eyebrow winged up. “I didn’t drop off _five_ children.” 

_One being a girl_, he added silently. Not that the frazzled counselor seemed all that willing to discuss the matter. No, he just slammed the iron gates shut and clamped a thick padlock on the chain he wrapped around the thick bars. 

“Those hooligans are now _your_ problem.” He turned and started making his way towards the administration building. “You figure out what to do with them. Just don’t bring them back here tomorrow. They’ve been expelled from the Gotham City Summer Camp.” 

“But...” 

The counselor disappeared inside the building before Jim could question him about what exactly the children had done to warrant expulsion from the program.  _Not that I can’t guess what they’ve done based on what I saw in a few of their files..._

He slowly turned to look at the five. 

“Alright,” he said. “What you do?” 

“Nothin’ that wasn’t deserved,” the oldest, Floyd muttered, lips compressed in a hard, thin line. “We ain’t in the wrong here, Commissioner.” 

“No?” Jim folded his arms across his chest. “Why don’t you tell me what happened and let me decide that for myself.”

“Some of the boys was callin’ Waylon names.” His eyes glinted with anger and dismay. “Called him lizard boy and swamp thing.” 

Jim glanced at the dark-haired boy standing beside Floyd. Other than the green scales that covered much of his body, and his slightly amphibious features, nothing about the boy was any different from other kids his age. _Kids are cruel to those that are different from them, though. _

Not that adults were much kinder. 

“Is that true, Waylon? Were the boys calling you names?” 

“Yep.” 

Jim didn’t expect him to say much else. Waylon Jones wasn’t much of a talker according to his case worker.  _Growing up with an abusive alcoholic who ridiculed him at every turn and locked him in a closet when he talked back likely had a hand in that_ . That violent history led to a shopping list of criminal activity. Waylon had been in and out of juvenile detention since the age of nine. Most of his arrests were for assault and battery or petty theft. The purpose of the camp was to help him and other troubled youth get back on the right path. 

_See how well that went_, he thought with a sigh. 

“Just because a bunch of kids say stupid and mean things doesn’t give you the right to beat them up.” 

“Fighting is how you survive in Gotham,” the third boy, Eric, said. “You gotta stand up for yourself and your friends.” 

“Especially against bullies.” 

The fourth speaker, Ben, didn’t have a rap sheet like the other three. He was a good kid from a good home. Straight A’s in school and no history of violence. The boys caseworker’s decided to send him to the day camp because of his calming influence on them. _He didn’t try hard to stop them from beating up the boys saying mean things to Waylon._.. 

Not that Jim overly blamed him for being unable to stop his friends. They were defending one of their own. He could understand that. His squad mates tended to do the same thing when one of them was in trouble. That bond was necessary when they were out on patrol. _It made all the difference when you found yourself pinned down under heavy enemy fire and had to trust backup would arrive in time to help. _

The boys friendship was similar in that regard. It insulated them against the virus infecting Gotham. The only part he had yet to figure out was how the girl factored into things. 

“What she do that got her kicked out with the rest of you?” 

“Harleen hit Boyd with a baseball bat to make him stop chokin’ Ben.” 

“Cracked him a good one.” A chilling grin graced Eric’s lips. “He’ll be seein’ stars for a month, at least.” 

“Jerkazoid deserved it.” Harleen flipped her pink-tipped pigtails behind her. “Told him ta stop twice and he refused.” 

“Forget I asked.” _Anybody who chooses to go up against this squad_, he decided as he indicated the brown car parked at the curb, _is either stupid or suicidal_. “Get in so I can take you home.” 

They piled in without a word. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! Hope this finds you well! Getting the legal outta the way, I own nothing here but for my general idea. Bruno Heller and his team, as well as DC and WB, own everything else. 
> 
> This piece is based on a Facebook prompt that reads: “He dropped off four kids at summer camp but got back five.” 
> 
> Since Gotham gave origin stories to many characters, I thought I’d give my own twist on something like the Suicide Squad. If you’re wondering who is who, Floyd is Deadshot, Waylon is Killer Croc, Harleen is Harley Quinn, Eric is Black Spider, and Ben is Bronze Tiger.
> 
> This is post-season 5.
> 
> Please, if you like this piece, kudo it!


End file.
